Getrennte Wege
by Sindarina
Summary: Nachdem er auf Kuba verletzt wurde, macht sich Charles Gedanken über Erik innerer Monolog


Disclaimer: Alles außer der Idee gehört Marvel. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Getrennte Wege

Du wendest dich ab, hast keinen Blick mehr für uns übrig. Nichts mehr hält dich hier. Raven, meine älteste Freundin, tritt an mich heran. Ich brauche ihre Gedanken nicht zu lesen, um zu wissen, dass sie mit dir kommen will. Und ich behindere diese Entscheidung nicht, sondern bestätige sie. Denn wenn sie doch überzeugt ist, das Richtige zu tun, so wie du, bleibt mir nichts anderes, als zu hoffen. Das wird genügen müssen.

Was eben geschehen ist, auch mit mir, hat dich nicht wieder zur Besinnung kommen lassen. Dabei hätte ich gedacht,...

Ich erkannte, dass du dich für einen Sonderling hieltest, also sagte ich dir, du könnest Freunde gebrauchen. Dann bist du gegangen, Erik, und kehrtest unerwartet doch zurück. Zu mir und einer gemeinsamen Aufgabe. Aber du wolltest nicht einmal den Gedanken daran zulassen, dass Frieden möglich ist. Damals ebenso wenig wie heute. Du hast mir geholfen, doch aus eigenen Gründen. So hast du vor meinen Augen deine „Bruderschaft" von Mutanten gesammelt – darunter einige unserer Schüler – um sie für den Krieg gegen die Menschen zu rüsten.

Ja, ich hätte gedacht, wir könnten trotz unserer Differenzen zusammenbleiben, Erik. Auf dem gleichen Weg und ohne Gewalt. Doch leider... sollte es wohl nicht sein.

Und ich sehe dir nach, wie du mit ihnen davongehst. Ich liege noch immer auf dem Sand von Kuba, wo ich gestürzt bin. Moira kniet neben mir, versucht nun nicht mehr, mir beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Sie streicht mir nur sanft übers Gesicht, und in ihrem Blick ist eine Betroffenheit, die ich nicht zu verringern vermochte. Dabei sollte sie nicht so empfinden. Sie trägt keine Schuld daran, dass ich meine Beine nicht mehr spüre.

Du sagtest einmal, dass du mich an deiner Seite haben willst. Doch weißt du nicht, wie viel es _mir _bedeutet hat. Wie du deine tiefsten Gedanken mit mir teiltest, wie du ohne dich der Wut zu überlassen einen Erfolg verzeichnen konntest und die Bitterkeit in deinem Blick der Freude wich. In diesem Moment hast du mich glücklich gemacht, Erik.

Trotz der Schrecken, die du durchleben musstest, blieb das Gute in dir bestehen. Wenn du dich so nehmen würdest, wie du bist – Licht und Dunkel – könntest du mit deinen Fähigkeiten alle in den Schatten stellen, mich eingeschlossen. Und dabei doch zu einer inneren Ausgeglichenheit finden, die dir Erlösung brächte. Du bist nie allein gewesen, das wollte ich dich fühlen lassen.

Es sollte nicht andauern. Ich dachte, ich könnte dir helfen. Ich habe mich geirrt. Vor dem Ertrinken habe ich dich gerettet, aber nicht vor dir selbst. Wir wollen nicht dasselbe, so leid es mir auch tut.

Sie bringen mich ins Krankenhaus, meine Schüler, meine Freunde. Es ist schwierig. Sie können mich kaum anheben, denn schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung rast heißer Schmerz durch meine Wirbelsäule. Ich höre, wie ich aufschreie. Wieder. Irgendwie schaffen sie es mit mir in den Helikopter. Ich habe nicht die Kraft, die Flut meiner Gedanken und Empfindungen von ihnen fernzuhalten, wie ich es sonst tat. Als Telepath bin ich mit ihnen verbunden, sie teilen alles, was in mir vorgeht: die Schmerzen, die Taubheit in den Beinen und das Wissen darum, dass du nicht mehr da bist. Letzteres verstärkt mein Leid noch.

Moira bleibt immer in meiner Nähe, hält meine Hand. Wieder sagt sie mir, wie leid es ihr tue, und ich wiederhole, dass es nicht schlimm ist. Ich werde wohl nie mehr laufen können, aber das ist nicht so wichtig. Dein Handeln trifft mich weit schwerer, Erik.

Du verstehst nicht, dass die Menschen unseren Respekt verdienen. Auch ohne Mutationen haben sie viel erreicht, und unsere Denkweisen ähneln sich mehr, als du dir eingestehen willst. Wenn wir unsere Rechte durchsetzen, dürfen wir nicht vergessen, dass auch sie darüber verfügen.

Ich bin nicht blind für die Welt um uns herum. Mir ist bewusst, dass viele Menschen uns mit Misstrauen, Furcht oder sogar Hass begegnen. Aber das liegt oft nur daran, dass sie es nicht besser wissen. In ihren Augen sind wir die Unbekannten, und das macht ihnen nun einmal Angst. Geht es uns Mutanten nicht ebenso, zumindest manchmal? Muss unsere Antwort darauf die gleiche sein? Nach dem zu schließen, was ich gesehen habe, würdest du das bejahen. Und ich nicht, Erik. Ich nicht.

Vielleicht tue ich dir etwas unrecht. Du gehörst einer Minderheit an, die unvorstellbar grausam behandelt wurde. Durch Menschen hast du deine Familie verloren und projizierst

das auf unsere jetzige Lage, weil auch wir anders sind. Aber Gewalt erzeugt wieder Gewalt, ob gewollt oder nicht. Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie es kam? Wie du an die Stelle von Shaw getreten bist, den wir doch besiegt hatten? Und wie wir anderen eingegriffen haben... eingreifen _mussten_?

Die Furcht vor uns blieb bei den Menschen, obwohl wir den Dritten Weltkrieg verhindert hatten. Den Männern dort wurde befohlen, auf uns zu schießen. Du wolltest diese Unschuldigen mit ihren eigenen Raketen töten. Wegen dem Helm, mit dem du mich aussperrtest, blieb mir nur der Einsatz meines Körpers. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Ich wollte dich aufhalten. Moira wollte es auch, doch auf andere Weise. Und ihre Kugel traf _mich._

Du machst mich traurig, weißt du. Ich suche nach Hoffnung. Jeder Mutant, den ich mit unserem Cerebro gefunden habe, lässt eine heilere Zukunft vor mir erscheinen. Eine Welt gegründet auf Akzeptanz und friedlichem Miteinander. In meiner Schule lernen sie, ihre Fähigkeiten zu gebrauchen und zu kontrollieren, damit sie einmal gut in menschlicher Gesellschaft leben können. Ohne Angst zu empfinden und ohne dass man ihnen mit Angst begegnet. Es muss zu keinem Krieg kommen. Ich hätte dich so gerne in unsere große Familie aufgenommen. Aber du bist zu verbittert, voll von Hass. Du willst eben nicht verstehen.

Unsere Wege haben sich getrennt, Erik, mein Freund.

ENDE


End file.
